1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and exercise benches with seats, platforms and/or other cushions which are filled with air, or otherwise are provided with a desired degree of instability to engage the user's core muscles to maintain balance when exercising.
2. The Relevant Technology
Advances Traditional weight benches, while having a variety of configurations, are typically designed to provide a support surface allowing a user to perform repetitive exercise movements in a safe and effective manner. The bulk of weight benches and exercise machines typically rely on foam rubber or other foam like cushioning material covered in vinyl or other suitable fabric. The underlying foam is configured to add comfort and support to the user while the use sits or lays on the bench during a workout.
Traditional benches which utilize or rely on foam or other similar material in the production of these platforms have several drawbacks. For example, a solid, cushioned platform may provide sufficient support to allow for repetitive motions of exercise, but still fail to provide sufficient instability to truly engage the user's core muscles. Typically such platforms, are more utilitarian in nature thus lacking the ergonomics to conform a user's unique body shape. Additionally, the solid or semi solid materials such as foam, gel, foam rubber and their support surfaces cannot be adjusted to meet the needs of individual users. For example, areas of stiffness, softness and other which relate to the user's comfort are often lacking in any meaningful degree. Such foam, gel or rubber surfaces also tend to bottom out resulting in the user laying directly on a hard underlying substrate surface. Materials may degrade and flatten our over time, thus reducing their effectiveness, safety and comfort. As a result, shortcomings in the material properties of the bench's cushion may reduce the overall performance of the exercise bench. For example, by providing simple foam cushions which tend to compress to the point where the user is resting on the equivalent of a hard surface results in pressure on bone and joint which can result in the potential for multiple use injuries to a user.
New and expanded knowledge of the importance of strengthening the body's core muscle groups have led to exploration of new exercise methods. For example, in recent years stability balls or exercise balls (commonly known as ‘Swiss Balls’) have become increasingly popular. However these exercise balls regardless of their size and other slight variations have many drawbacks and can actually be fairly dangerous. For example, some users combine the use of exercise balls with weights. However, rolling, rupturing or other unexpected occurrences can lead to potential harm to the user.
Support stands which have been developed for some exercise balls can provide an increased level of support for the ball, but still suffers many deficiencies. For example, the spherical shape can be difficult to use in many exercises. A spherical shape can be very poor shape for exercise. Spherical shapes provide a fairly limited support area for the user. Additionally, providing a support surface to existing balls does little to decrease the fact that exercise balls are prone to bursting which can cause injury.